Movies with Magician and Meitantei
by LadyShadow26
Summary: Not your average movie watching experience! The Gosho boys get together to watch movies. Can they handle sitting a room together for two hours or more without driving eachother completely insane? Probably not, but that's what fun about it!


~ _**Hello everybody and welcome to the first installment in a new series of a collection I'd like to call "Movies with Magician and Meitantei" Where our four Gosho boys get together for various reasons to watch movies and have fun hanging out. Of course antics ensue, as you can't put these four in a room together without some degree of insanity, especially for an extended period of time.**_

 _ **We're starting things out with a classic: Mary Poppins. If you haven't seen this film (seriously you totally should!) well you might spoil some things for yourself, but the descriptions are vague so worry not.**_

 _ **Standard disclaimer: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito are properties of Gosho Aoyama. Mary Poppins is owned by Disney and P.L. Travers**_

 _ **I own nothing but my imagination. Please support the original creators!**_

 _ **All that said enjoy**_!

* * *

~ " _Before doing a trick, you must never explain what's going to happen. That's one of the principles of magic, as laid out by the great Thurston_ "-Toichi Kuroba

" _I never explain anything"-_ Mary Poppins

* * *

Saguru stared with some degree of satisfaction at the table spread before him. On it were the remains of the "Birthday Feast" Baaya had prepared for he and his three friends earlier. It consisted of his very favorite food: homemade bolognaise sauce and jacket potatoes. Made just like his mother back home always made it, for the most part at any rate.

Most of the ingredients were either imported or bought from the "foreign" section of the grocery store and thus didn't taste exactly like the original, but it was still the thought that counted. The fact that it was absolutely delicious despite the odd ingredients used was good too.

That plus the looks on his friends faces was more than enough to make him feel warm inside. He had initially been worried that they wouldn't like what he had decided on for dinner, but the empty table was proof enough that they had actually rather enjoyed the meal.

Heiji had of course complained at first that it; "Wasn't as good as Osaka's food", but Hakuba hadn't missed the quick jab to the ribs from Shinichi, nor the rather vicious look Kaito had given after said comment. In the end the Osakan had actually caved and ended up eating the biggest portion next to Saguru's own.

Saguru had actually been rather surprised at how the evening had been going. He hadn't expected to be spending his birthday this way, that was for sure. He glanced around at his friend's faces. Heiji and Shinichi were arguing rather loudly about something or other. His brain tuned most of what the Osakan was saying out, due to the sheer volume irritating him. Kaito, on the other hand, seemed to be anxious, judging by the constant erratic card shuffling.

Taking in the disorganized, tense atmosphere Hakuba decided it would be prudent to get a move on with the night before the prankster magician decided to do anything rash: like, say, reverse gravity in order to calm his nerves. He cleared his throat. "Ahem... If I may…" Kaito's face shot up to look at him. Hattori continued to grumble about something under his breath, but Shinichi just shook his head and turned his attention to Saguru. "I think it's time we all move into the living room for some..."

There was a *poof* of stage smoke, and as soon as Saguru blinked to clear his vision, Kaito was gone and presumably in the other room, having left the other two coughing in his wake. "...entertainment." Saguru finished, barely withholding a small chuckle as he glanced at the other two detectives, who were sporting stoically unamused expressions, as well as the standard new powdery hair colors that came as a hazard of being around Kaito.

No doubt that was why Kaito was acting so fidgety. Despite having matured somewhat in the past couple of years, Kaito still held onto his prankster nature. His three detective friends were, of course, his favorite (and easiest) targets, though he had been behaving himself up to this point. Hiding a smirk, Saguru tossed the other two detectives a damp towel each, and turned to follow Kaito's example. In all honesty, he was far too used to the magicians antics at this point to be bothered by them.

The other two detectives followed slowly behind, if the shuffling of feet and sound of grumbles were any indication. Saguru took note of the way Kaito was sprawled across the couch like some sort of large cat. Though he wore an expression of complete innocence, there was definitely mischief in his eyes.

Hopefully that last prank was enough to tide him over for awhile at least. Saguru watched warily as a cheshire grin grew on Kaito's face, as the other two detectives entered and took their seats. Yeah...not likely. Why'd he invite the hyperactive magician again? Oh yeah, because he was a glutton for punishment.

Sighing, Saguru took his own seat in the center of the couch next to Kaito, who sat up next to him. "Well?" Kaito asked. "What kind of entertainment did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could watch some TV together...perhaps Sherlock?" He looked at the others hopefully. Shinichi's eyes lit up, but Heiji practically groaned. Of course, he expected no less of him. Kaito remained silent, though he had known him long enough to tell that he wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the suggestion either. "Or perhaps something else...? Most of my blu-rays and dvds are kept over in England, I'm afraid. An unfortunate side effect of having to travel back and forth so much."

Shinichi shrugged. "I'm happy with Sherlock… Don't listen to Hattori. He has rather poor taste when it comes to mystery material."

"Oi, I'm right here!" Heiji shoved Shinichi in the side lightly.

That set the two off again, debating fiercely the murder tricks and plots present in each author's works. Meanwhile Kaito, who was looking contemplatively at the collection of movies, held no readable expression on his face. "So, you only bring Sherlock Holmes and Disney films over here?" he said, picking up one of the dvds. Of course he picked up _Robin Hood_ of all things. "This is actually a pretty good selection."

Saguru's face flushed a bit at this. "Like I said- most of my selection is back home. I only keep my absolute favorites with me. Most of them are only in English, too. The Disney ones are the only Japanese versions I really have, and that's because I buy them over here."

"Huh. Neat." Kaito said, casually digging through the pile and picking another; _101 Dalmations_ this time. In the background, it seemed Heiji and Shinichi had finished their petty argument and were now also turned to look at the selection of movies.

"Well, it is yer birthday, Hakuba. I guess it's only right that ya get ta choose what movie to watch." Heiji commented, with only a small bit of reluctance colouring his voice.

Saguru nodded. "That's true, but I'd rather that we have something we all could enjoy. I'm not so petty that I'd force someone to watch something they have no desire to."

Kaito broke in. "In that case, why don't we pick one of these?" He displayed a fan of Disney films in an arc between his hands. "No one can really say no to the classics, they're for the whole family!" Kaito gave a bright grin.

"Hmm, that's not a half-bad idea," agreed Saguru as he reached over and grabbed them from Kaito's hands, choosing to instead display them on the coffee table where the other two detectives could see. In total, there were five titles:

 _Alice In Wonderland_ , _Bedknobs and Broomsticks_ , _Peter Pan_ , _The Great Mouse Detective_ and finally…

" _Mary Poppins_?" Heiji said picking it up, peering at it curiously. "Huh...I haven' seen this movie in ages. This would actually be kinda fun ta watch." Sensing the incredulous stares, he looked around at everyone. "What?"

The three others in the room stared at the Osakan like he had grown an extra head, remaining eerily silent. "What is it? Is there somethin' on my face?" He paused glancing up at his hair. "Kuroba if ya messed with my hair after I just fixed it I swear…"

Kaito held his hands up in surrender. "No! I haven't done anything…" He glanced at the other two. "It's just that… _You_ of all people like _Mary Poppins_?"

Heiji stared at him, confused. "Is there somethin' wrong with that…?"

All three of the others shook their heads at once. Saguru was the first to speak up. "It's just… Unexpected coming from you," he stated simply.

Heiji gave them a flat stare, "I don't see the problem with it. I used ta watch it all the time when Kazuha and I were kids. It _is_ an entertaining movie."

"This coming from the same guy who takes out criminals with a shinai." Shinichi whispered under his breath and the others nodded in agreement, "I'm okay with that choice. What about you guys?" he said, just loud enough to be heard by everyone clearly.

Both Kaito and Saguru shrugged together. "Sure, sounds great actually," they agreed.

Saguru slowly got up and put the disc in. "Alright, though I have to warn you that I prefer to watch the original version for this one. It's best to hear the actors speaking alongside their actions, otherwise you lose half the entertainment value."

" **I'm pretty sure that we can all understand English here, Saguru."** Stated Kaito in slightly accented English. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Saguru sat back down on the couch and pressed 'play'.

The movie started off with beautiful scenery and iconic music. The four boys braced themselves for a good time, each wearing a smile on their face.

It didn't take long for the group to start commenting on the movie however.

Saguru quickly groaned at Bert's Americanized British accent. "It's not as bad as some make it out to be, but it can get a bit grating over time."

" **I don't know, I rather like it,"** said Kaito, speaking once more in English, but this time mimicking Bert's accent with just the slightest twinge to his voice.

Saguru chuckled. "Not surprising. His one-man show certainly reminds me of someone…" In unison, he and the other two detectives in the room turned to face Kaito.

Kaito pointedly ignored them and continued to watch Bert dance and sing on the screen.

The four fell silent again, watching contentedly until the first entrance of Mr. Banks. As he began to sing about "British precision", and "Running things on schedule", Kaito and Heiji both gave Saguru a pointed look. He quickly hid away his pocket watch, which he had been glancing at during the earlier "Woman's Suffrage" song.

Shinichi shivered as Mr. Banks sang the line about his "Sherry and Pipe," feeling a glare from off in the distance. He recovered quite quickly from the unsettling feeling, in order to return to watching with the rest.

During the children's song Heiji mentioned the fact that he often related to the children when he was younger due to his own relationship with his father. The other's reactions varied at this, though Kaito was the one most pointedly silent.

When the other's turned to him he quickly distracted them with the paper ripping magic trick. He pulled out a letter that was nearly identical to the one on screen following along with Mr. Banks tearing it up and throwing it into the air. He then made the pieces disappear temporarily. The detectives were unimpressed by his antics, but were effectively distracted from their parental moping nonetheless.

As the nannies on screen appeared to fly away, Kaito commented on the fantastic special effects with awe in his voice. "This was done over 50 years ago, and you can hardly tell there were wires attached there."

"Reminds me of a certain magician's 'walking on air trick'," Shinichi commented dryly.

Kaito gave him a smile. "I wasn't doing it on a stage built for it, you know. Mine was much better."

Shinichi let out a small laugh. "Well, it puzzled me the first time, so I guess it had to have been."

Kaito gave a satisfied smirk to Shinichi, but didn't object while Heiji shushed them both. "This is one of the best parts!"

The four watched in unison as Mary floated in effortlessly. There was something truly inspiring about it.

At the mention of "witches have brooms", something clicked in Saguru's head. He recalled how on one of his first heists with Kuroba someone had flown in on a broomstick effectively giving Kaito an alibi. To this day, he had yet to find out who that someone was. He had the sneaking suspicion it was someone he knew.

They watched as Mary smoothly talked her way past Mr. Banks, Kaito making the paper from earlier reappear completely untouched in sync with Mary. Then they watched Mary slide upwards on the "trick" banister, one of the few obvious tricks in the film.

Kaito flinched at the mention of "codfish", but was quick to distract everyone again with his own version of Mary's endless carpet bag. He handed his black top hat to the detectives to examine. Then, grinning like the mad magician he was, he began to pull item after item out of the hat.

First came an expensive looking sailor's telescope. Kaito extended and retracted it, playing with it momentarily before putting it in his pocket.

Next came a tiara, glittering with faux rubies and silver lining. The detectives looked at him suspiciously, but he showed them it was just an elaborately designed fake. He put it on Saguru's head for show before continuing.

He suppressed a yelp as he pulled out a plastic fish quickly hiding it from the nosey detectives. His mother must have slipped that in there...

Reaching in further he pulled out a cup of exotic iced coffee. He sipped it, enjoying the still fresh taste. He saw Shinichi's eyebrow twitch at the reference to their April adventure.

Continuing on, out came a random birthday present with Shinichi's name on it, which he hurriedly handed over, avoiding meeting his eyes. Shinichi stared at it confused but decided to save it to open later.

Next out was a white fox plushie clutching a tiny reflective shield, and finally an overly large fully decorated cake.* He handed the cake over to Saguru, who at this point had his mouth hanging open. He echoed Michael's words without realising. "But there was nothing in it!"

Kaito just winked and shrugged. "I would have thought you have realized by now, not to judge anything I do by appearance." In actuality, he had used much the same trick as they did in the film.

Shinichi and Heiji both stared, clearly perplexed at Kaito's trick as well. Despite their confusion, they all quickly returned to watching the movie in front of them, Saguru having put the cake down on the table for later.

The four boys turned their attention back to the screen as Mary began singing the song 'a spoonful of sugar'. "Animatronics are very interesting, and _very_ terrifying things. Give me real birds over those _things_ any day..." Kaito commented, shuddering violently at the robotic bird on screen.

"Many see them as horrifying nowadays, but it was quite the technology for the time." Saguru commented. "Honestly, robotic technology has taken leaps and bounds since then."

"You're telling me." Kaito said under his breath shivering yet again, remembering the madman who had made a robot version of him using his brain.

He quickly relaxed however as the scene transitioned over to the park with real world pigeons. All four boys became momentarily silent as they watched Bert seamlessly manipulate Mary into using magic.

"Actually, when I think about it Bert reminds me a lot of a certain 'retired' gentleman thief." Saguru commented. "How many can claim to be able to so _shamelessly_ manipulate otherwise intelligent women's hearts?" The other two detectives turned their heads to face Kaito. Kaito continued to look oblivious, despite the obvious jab at his ex-persona.

"I know what you mean… he was a rather incorrigible flirt wasn't he? Even Ayumi-chan mentioned him," said Shinichi looking downright amused. Kaito twitched a bit at this.

"I didn't even know him that well, but I heard he had a real way with words," Heiji put in grinning.

Kaito stared intently at the screen for a moment more, before turning to give them a flat look. "Listen, it's all part of the charm of any character to have a unique aspect about them. Whether that be deductive logic, or the ability to casually win the hearts of women by smiling charmingly and complementing them, it's all the same in the end."

The detectives shared a collective look. That was actually rather amusing coming from him, and somewhat surprising. "Of course, KID could obviously out charm Bert any day." Kaito said suddenly and the detectives gave a collective facepalm, much to Kaito's amusement.

Quickly recovering from their exasperation, they returned to watching the film.

Kaito hugged the little white fox plush against his chest as the fox-hunting scene began. "It seems like a rather cruel tradition chasing after foxes like that…" Kaito commented.

"It's actually mostly frowned upon nowadays, and the government's placed a ban on it," Saguru put in. "Though it _is_ important to note that everything is done for a reason. For awhile it was considered pest control rather than anything cruel, so the government had a lot of backlash when they implemented the laws against it."

Kaito sighed, continuing to hug the fox plushie close. "Yeah...I guess that much makes sense. Still don't like it though."

"Look at how casually Mary moves in, she goes straight past those horse riders!" Heiji commented, breaking the depressing atmosphere with his oblivious nature.

Kaito's eyes lit up instantly, recognizing the scene. "Yes! One of the best songs in the entire film is coming up!"

Saguru looked at him, a bit confused. "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious? What's so special about it?"

Kaito grinned an extra bright grin. "It means exactly the same thing in every language it's sung in. It sounds pretty similar too! Here, just change the dub track for just this one song!" Kaito snapped his fingers and suddenly the characters starting speaking in Japanese. Saguru noticed the remote in his other hand, but decided not to comment.

It was actually kind of interesting to hear the song sung in Japanese. He was so used to the standard English version that there was something uniquely refreshing about hearing it in his father's home language instead. Of course Kaito had to switch it to French half way through thus nullifying the novel experience, and then back to English, and Japanese again, singing surprisingly close renditions of it throughout the many switches.

Saguru managed to steal the remote back from him, switching the TV back to English just in time for the song to end. Kaito just smiled, pleased with himself when the scene transitioned to the rain washing the drawing away.

Evidently, Kaito already had the next trick prepared. "Color changing liquids are a basic magic trick!" He claimed with pride in his voice, procuring three identical spoons smoothly from his sleeves with a flick of his wrist. "All good detectives need to take their medicine," he said, using Mary Poppins' sing song voice, pouring out the liquid within the bottle onto the spoons. It came out in blue, red, and green respectively.

Shinichi scowled. "I have had enough of people shoving odd medicine down my throat, thank you."

Kaito looked like he was going to pout, but sat down and drank Shinichi's portion for himself, sighing. "You're no fun Meitantei. It's just flavoring..." he muttered handing the two detectives remaining their large spoons, which they sniffed experimentally.

Saguru drank his and found it to be oddly satisfying. It was a strange mixture of fruity flavors. Like drinking a spoonful of skittles.

Heiji was slightly more reluctant to try his. "This isn't gonna turn my tongue blue or somethin', is it?"

Kaito grins. " You'll never know unless you try, Tantei-han. Go on. I _dare_ you."

Heiji gulped. Far be it from him to back down from a dare. Taking an experimental sip, he taste tested it cautiously before downing the whole thing in one gulp, hoping to avoid tasting the strange flavour.

Kaito continued to grin, but turned his attention back to the television. "This song's pretty amazing, and it really does have an almost hypnotic effect. Reverse psychology at its finest."

Saguru nodded, suddenly noticing his eyelids drooping against his will. He noticed that Heiji was doing much the same. "Funny, I'm feelin' pretty tired at the moment myself," Heiji said, before passing out. Saguru tried to fight it, but he did much the same moments later.

Kaito chuckled sipping from his cup of iced coffee. Shinichi gave him a look. "You drugged those didn't you."

Kaito looked back at him with a look that bespoke innocence, but Shinichi knew better. "Maybe..." Kaito said.

Shinichi groaned lightly. "You know they aren't going to be very happy when they wake up, right?"

Kaito sighed. "Relax. The little ojou-san helped me perfect this one. They'll only be out for a few minutes. Think of it as a power nap. Its supposed to have the same effect. Though Ai-chan did say I was crazy for coming up with such a concept. Really helped on days where I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, though."

Sure enough, a few minutes later both Saguru and Heiji shot up awake. Though it didn't take them long, as Shinichi predicted, to catch on to what had happened.

Noticing Kaito's smirk being replaced by an involuntary flinch at the second mention of "fish" in the film, Saguru's own grin grew.

Revenge was sweet, and Kaito was sent off on a run as the plastic fish he had pulled out earlier reappeared- in the hands of Heiji. Saguru and Shinichi watched, suppressing laughter as Heiji chased Kaito around the room with said fish.

While the characters in the movie had a small tea party on the ceiling, Kaito hung precariously from Saguru's own tall ceiling, watching the movie from a distance with the telescope he'd brought out earlier.

Shinichi groaned at many the bad English jokes and puns. "Honestly, some of these are worse than Agasa's quizzes," he mused sourly.

"That bad, huh?" Heiji said, recalling the Conan rants about the Hakase's word puns from days gone by.

"Well at least they are better than a certain thief's!" Shinichi accused, just loud enough for Kaito to hear.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a master wordsmith!" Kaito called down. He paused for a moment, thinking. "Are you still on about that? I told you it was necessary to dress up as you that one time!"

Shinichi gritted his teeth "And what about telling the tantei-dan that horrible quiz? You made me look like an idiot! They were _still_ laughing at me even after I convinced them it was you!"

"I said I was sorry! It's not as if I had much choice under the circumst-" Kaito instinctively dodged a very well aimed soccer ball. Even without the super shoes, Shinichi Kudo was no slouch. Saguru's mouth gaped as the soccer ball went flying past Kaito, disappearing with a loud thunk in the other room.

Saguru sighed, putting the movie on pause temporarily so he could get up and assess the damage. Luckily, it seemed it was nothing major. "Could you kindly refrain from kicking those in here, Kudo? As much as I admit that Kuroba deserves it…"

There was an indignant "Hey!" from the former thief who was taking cover under a table, but Saguru ignored it.

"I feel my housekeeper would have a heart attack from the damage if you do this any more. So if you must battle… Take it outside please." Saguru frowned.

"Sorry about that…" Shinichi said, and suddenly his double appeared beside him, seemingly sensing the ability to survive being in Shinichi's presence now.

"Yeah...Sorry. It was my fault… Do you need help cleaning it up?" Kaito looked honestly apologetic.

Heiji, seeing that the movie was on seemingly _permanent_ pause, had also gotten up to check on things. He stood behind Saguru, glancing over the damage. The soccer ball had bumped off of a sturdy wooden bookcase, and rolled into the other corner of the room. There were a few dislodged books on the floor, and a subtle crack at the point of impact, but other than that, nothing major.

"It's fine, Kuroba. Honestly, Kudo's a pretty good shot. It didn't hit anything too important to me, though if you could restrain yourself from riling others up in the future it would be much appreciated." Saguru gave him an admonishing stare.

Kaito nodded dejectedly. "Sorry, again."

Saguru shook his head and sighed. "Let's get back to the movie, shall we?"

They all returned to their seats silently, Kaito hanging his head until the sound of the next song. His grin came back with a vengeance and he moved around the room, dropping bags of seed in the detective's hands. **"Feed the birds. Tuppence a bag,"** he quoted in perfect English imitation. Four small doves appeared, one settling on each boy.

Shinichi was about to protest, when his dove pecked him lightly on the cheek. He recognizes it as the one he saved back when he was still Conan, after KID gotten shot down. That, plus the sweet song playing in the background was enough to qualm his protests and warm his chest.

The birds remained on their respective perches even as the bank scene began. "Hollywood really has some of the best disguise techniques. For a movie that is over fifty years old, you can hardly tell the bank owner is played by the same guy who does Bert," Kaito mused, watching with a bit of admiration.

"I think it has a lot to do with how he carries himself, the actor's choreography here is something to be admired," commented Saguru.

"Though you can see right through the disguise if you know where to look." Shinichi added, the other two detectives nodding in agreement.

"Oh really? How so?" Kaito said, tilting his head to the side, eyes sharpening with interest.

"Look at the hands," Heiji said pointing at Mr. Dawes hands. "There are very few age spots on them indicating a much younger man."

"Plus, no matter how good of an actor he may have been you can see in the way he walks signs that he is not as crippled as he appears." Shinichi put in. "My father tried pretending to be an elderly man once, and he had similar problems, even though my Mother was helping him out."

"Considering your mom learned from the best of the best, I suppose that really does say something," replied Kaito. "Though that being said, throwing on a set of glasses really adds to the look doesn't it?" Kaito smirked pulling out an adult sized pair of Conan glasses, and placing them on Shinichi's face. "Makes him look like a whole different person!"

"He's got you there, _Conan-kun_." Heiji high fived Kaito while Shinichi glared at both of them. They quickly fell silent though remembering Saguru's earlier words.

The four doves from earlier had somehow disappeared in the interim, resting elsewhere in the room.

It didn't take long for Kaito to break in again. "You know, Shinichi, this next scene reminds me of your ragtag group of trouble-makers. Look at how they just run off without a care into dark alleyways."

Shinichi frowned. "At least Haibara's still there to keep an eye on them, kind of like Bert in this scene."

"Yeah. Honestly, I don't think you could ask for a better guardian."

"You know, before I met you and Kudo, Kuroba, I didn't believe in the concept of luck, good or bad. Still, honestly, with the way Kudo comes across dead bodies almost daily, and how you somehow managed to escape every scenario you ever got put in… Well when you eliminate the impossible and all that..." Saguru stated plainly.

Kaito shrugged and stood up, offering his hand to Shinichi. "Worth a shot."

Shinichi stared at his open hand and sighed taking it. They shook hands casually. They held each other's grip for a short bit. Nothing happened.

"Well that was rather anticlimactic." Heiji commented, as they all returned to watching the film.

"What were you expecting, some sort of weird bright flash or something?" Saguru retorted.

Heiji shrugged. "Would have been cool."

Shinichi just frowned, staring down at his hand. Honestly he did feel a bit different, though, that might just be his imagination. He decided to pass it off as nothing and go back to watching the scene.

"Hmm… I wonder what the rooftops of London really look like nowadays," Kaito commented casually as Bert sang about them.

"I'm rather curious myself actually..." admitted Saguru.

"Want to see?" Kaito grinned as Saguru blinked at him. "I'm sure I could arrange something… though you'd have to use your own ride. It's rather hard to carry two adults' weight."

Saguru paled and sputtered. "B-but- you're retired!"

Kaito shrugged. "Hang gliding isn't illegal. There aren't many other ways to enjoy the view quite like flying. Its really the only thing I miss about KID."

Shinichi broke in; "Oh, yeah, being thrown out of a zeppelin and scooped up in mid air by a crazy man with nothing more to support you than a flimsy cape-glider is a great time."

Kaito turned to him. "Would you rather I'd let you go splat against the ocean there, Tantei-kun? I'm not the one who picked a fight with the guy twice my size in the middle of the sky! You're just lucky I was there that time to save you!"

"Wait, when was this?" Heiji asked, confused. "Are ya talking about that one time where ya wouldn't answer my calls while ya were on that skyship with those fake 'bioterrorists'? Ya never told me KID saved ya that time."

"I didn't?" Shinichi said, looking deceptively innocent. "Huh, must have slipped my mind."

Heiji frowned, looking a little miffed that his best friend had left him out of the loop on something like this. Plus, he had to admit he was downright jealous that Shinichi went skydiving without him. Whatever the situation may have been.

Kaito on the other hand crossed his arms. "Honestly you're missing the point. Gliding is by far one of the best ways to travel! It's easy once you know how."

Saguru paused momentarily, thinking over his options. His curiosity about KID's preferred method of travel had always left him wanting to try. Plus, if anyone could assure his safety it would be Kaito. He would never truly do anything to harm him… "I'll have to take you up on that offer some time."

Kaito smiled his usual KID grin. "I knew I could convince you. It's a promise then. Next time you go to England, I'll show you how to fly."

"Oi...think ya can teach me too?" Heiji asked, staring at Kaito with almost pleading eyes. "I've always wondered what it's like up there. Seems like it would be alotta fun."

Kaito shrugged again. "Sure. Though, you'll have to wait your turn. I did ask Hakuba first, after all."

Heiji grinned. "Deal."

With that, the group returned to watching just in time to the chimney sweeps start popping out. Kaito's grin increased tenfold. "Here's the best choreographed scene in the film. They had to have practiced for hours to get this scene so in sync!"

"Indeed. You have to admire the actors' skills. Clearly they know quite a bit of acrobatics to pull off what they do here. Though the scenery is rather elaborate in its illusions. In truth, the stage couldn't be all that much larger than the ones they use on Broadway." Saguru added.

"It's still an early form of parkour if I've ever seen it," commented Kaito. "The movement's are so swift and controlled. There must have been quite a few camera tricks involved in this sequence too."

"Once again, have to give the animation team credit. Those fireworks are quite elaborate...if a little too fake. It's a wonder no one wakes up to hear them. I mean, really, who shoots fireworks off of rooftops like that?" he eyed Kaito. He had heard about Aoko's birthday "surprise".

"Oh I don't know… I can think of some." Kaito ignored his look, choosing instead to eye Shinichi, who just grinned innocently back at him.

Heiji gave a small pout, feeling left out of the loop, but swiftly took notice of something interesting in the scene. "That naval man's not wrong about them bein' cheeky. Look at Bert's face throughout this sequence."

The others turned back to watch. Bert danced around on screen with the other sweeps, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Saguru gave Kaito his best 'don't you dare' look as he noticed him sporting a similar, cheeky grin.

Kaito answered, crossing his arms and shrugging. 'Who me? Never,' it seemed to say. Saguru just rolled his eyes at this and sighed.

"It's so funny...When I was younger I used to identify with the Bank's children… Nowadays though I have to wonder if I wasn't acting a little like their father." Saguru stated a small frown on his face.

The other detectives and Kaito turned to him. "Really? How so?" Kaito asked, tipping his head curiously.

Saguru chuckled dryly. "Well, a few years ago, I was pretty certain I had my direction in life already figured out. I wanted to follow in the footsteps of my hero and become a detective that could help solve the world's problems. I also wanted to prove to my father what a man I could be. I was arrogant, but at the same time I was afraid..."

Kaito gulped. Honestly, this was striking a little too close to home. "Afraid of what?"

Saguru shrugged. "Failure. Though my track record for solving cases was pretty high, there was always something terrifying about the mere concept of failure. Thus, I worked even harder on each case. That seemed to work...until I met a certain someone." He eyed Kaito, a bit critically.

Kaito froze, putting on his best poker face. Somehow, he got the feeling he knew where this was going.

"It's as Mr. Banks states: This person...carried chaos in their wake. My world was quite immediately turned upside down, when for the first time in a long time, I experienced defeat. It was quite the reality check for me. It also made me all the more determined to succeed. Of course- I never suspected that person would continue to drive home the point that I'm only human until I truly understood what he meant."

"I'm no less human than you…" Kaito replied.

Shinichi and Heiji remained silent during this discussion, though after Hakuba and Kaito joined in the quiet following that last comment Shinichi broke in, "To be honest, I can't say I was much better. Before the whole Conan debacle, I was pretty arrogant myself."

The others turned to face him.

"A lot happened, and I can't say things haven't changed for the better in this case. Of course I'm going to continue my work being a detective, but I no longer go actively out seeking danger. I've learned from my mistakes and I think I'm better for it."

Upon hearing this the room fell completely silent. The boys each reflected on the past few years. It really was amazing what just a couple of years could bring to any relationship.

Kaito beamed suddenly, and reached back for his bottomless top hat. As Mr. Banks pulled out a kite from behind his back, Kaito pulled out four separate kites from his top hat, handing them to his detectives with a smile. " **Let's go fly a kite**!" Kaito sang joyously.

The detectives looked from him to the kites in their hands, back to him, then back to the kites again. Shrugging, they followed his lead and walked out the door, Kaito singing all the while.

Meanwhile, Baaya watched from the window, a knowing smile on her face. She grabbed her own kite in the shape of an umbrella, and followed them out with a twinkle in her eye. The rest of the day was spent peacefully, flying kites and eating cake. A perfect end to any birthday, leaving everyone with the feeling only the best friendships can.

*These are all self pandering references to my other 7 works in order of first published to last. Sorry if they go a bit over the head.

* * *

 _ **~Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! to my two lovely betas Mist and Lizzy for helping me get this done. This turned out even longer than I had originally imagined. 6000 words for a 2 hour movie. One wonders how the other movies will fair.**_

 _ **Speaking of which accepting requests within reason for other films for them to watch. Key words: WITHIN REASON (So no obscure titles or B movies) I'm limited to what I have available to me. I think**_ _ **Who Framed Roger Rabbit**_ _ **is next. I'll probably put up a poll with some options eventually. As to when it will be released...eh depends on how things go. Soonish? Thank you all for reading**_!


End file.
